It is known to provide a scroll type compressor in which first and second scroll members are interleaved with one another to define therebetween a compression chamber which encloses a pocket of compressible fluid. The scroll members may have the shape of a circular involute or an Archimedean spiral. Synchronized motion between the scroll members will compress the fluid therebetween as the fluid progresses between an inlet and an outlet. Most often one of the scroll members is fixed while the other scroll member orbits about the fixed scroll member using an Oldham coupling or other drive mechanism. Alternatively, both of the scroll members can rotate. Scroll compressors, are most often used to compress air or refrigerant or exhaust gases. A scroll compressor can be orbited in the opposite direction to operate as a vacuum pump or other fluid expanding device.
The spiral shape of the scroll members is generally complex to manufacture and requires complicated machine processes.
It would be desirable to provide a scroll compressor having scroll members of simpler shapes which would be relatively easier to machine.
And it would also be desirable to provide a scroll compressor for performing functions not heretofore known in the prior art.